A Skywalker Dream
by Lady Angel Sanada Sekhmet Date
Summary: This is what I thought would happen if I was part of Star Wars. Now its up to Jessica OC , the Twins Leia and Luke to save the Galaxy with the help of Obiwan, Quigon, Anakin and Padme. Enjoy!
1. Intro

**A** **S**kywalker **D**ream

**

* * *

****I**ntro: (AU) What if everyone we know alive and are in hiding or trying find each other. With a dark figure(aka Anakin) watching Jessica(new chara) Skywalker and Luke Skywalker helping their Uncle Owen Lars. Princess Leia Organa/Skywalker comes to Tattooine to find her siblings and Obi-Wan Kenobi after her homeplanet Alderaan the one she been hidden on, got under attack. Now Leia, Jessica and Luke found each other and two people are waitting to show up, one is Qui-Gon but who knows if Obi-wan know he's alive. I know Leia was aposs to have the droids but this is my story. Enjoy! 

Codes in the Story:

"..." -Talking  
_wow_ - Thinking(with a the words look like)  
_**My the Force Be with You**_ - Force talking in minds.

-Angel


	2. Part 01

**A** **S**kywalker **D**ream

**

* * *

**

**_Part 01 Trouble Starting

* * *

_**

Tattooine-  
On Tattooine a boy named Luke Skywalker with his older sister Jessica Skywalker were helping thier Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru Lars with stuff whren something happen. Like everything change, Owen saw something or someone coming near his homestead. While in the speeder hanger, Jessica was training Luke the ways of the Force. She sensed something wrong so did Luke when she saw him looking at her.

"Jessica is something wrong? You think Old Ben sensed it?" he asked.

Jessica sighed and got up. "I don't know but something not right. I think he does," she answered to her little brother.

They looked at each other. Owen knew something going happen to his niece and nephew so he run where Jessica and Luke is.

"Luke! Jessica! Run! Now! Trouble!" he yelled.

"What about you Uncle Owen? And Aunt Beru?" Luke asked.

Owen smiled. "Its ok Beru and I be ok trust me. Now GO!" Owen answered with a yell. Jessica and Luke looked at their Uncle before running to the speeder and jump in it to speed off. Owen hoped that Jessica and Luke can reach to Ben Kenobi's hut.

In the Speeder, Jessica was piloting it. "We better hurry to Ben's to see if he is okay," she said to Luke.

Luke nodded. "Yea! We were lucky to have the driods with us too," he said to his older sister. Jessica nodded in agreement.

Threeipo sighed. "Oh dear, I hope Mistress Jessica knows what she is doing," he said with a wince and Artoo beep at his friend like saying /Not to worry she's like Anakin/ Threeipo stared at him.

Alderaan-  
On Alderaan, Princess Leia (Skywalker) Organa didn't know that her unknown sublings are in trouble, she was studing when her foster father Bail Organa came in her room.

"Leia, I'm sorry but you need to get out of here oit's not save. I know your (real) mother thought you be safe hee but it won't. Go to Tattooine I'm sure Obi-wan will help you," Bail said to his foster daughter.

Leia nodded at him. "Will you be okay?" she asked before leaving.

"I'm sure," he said to Leia who hugged him and run off to do what he asked and wanted.

Once on a ship, Leia fly to Tattooine to be wih Obi-wan._I hope he knows what's going on?_ She thought to herself while reaching to Tattooine.

Tattooine-  
Back on Tattooine, Jessica, Luke and the droids found Ben's hut.

"Threeipo, you and Artoo stay here. We will be right back," Luke said.

Jessica and Luke walked over to Ben's hut. The move to the doorframe, Jessica reach out with the Force to Ben while Luke call out for him.

"Ben? Are you here?"

Leia made it to Tattooine and landed on the planet but had to reach to Obi-wan Kenobi's hut she got a speeder and some one told her how to get to Ben's (Obi-wan's) hut. While driving the speeder, Leia as thinking who was her family and sublings. She was wondering if they were alive. Leia knew one of her sublings though she was a baby but she could forgot who it was.

There was a shadow figure watching the young Princess heading to Ben's hut. At Ben's hut, Jessica and Luke walk inside the hut to see if Ben is okay. Then an old/young man show up.

"Ben!" Jessica and Luke said together looking at him. Ben smiled at them.

"Sorry Luke for not answering. Are you two okay?" he said and asked.

* * *

Author Note: This my first AU SW Story so bare with me. Well this is odd eh? Well wait there more. It's a surprise. See ya in the next part. Please leave some Reviews thank you. Some R/R... Sou de-wa everyone. 

-Angel


	3. Part 02

**A** **S**kywalker **D**ream

**

* * *

**

_**Part 2: Family Reunited

* * *

**_

Jessica and Luke nodded at him.

"I guess you knew what's happening," Jessica said to him and Ben nodded. "

So Luke is how's your training going? I hope Jess is training you okay," he said.

Luke nodded 'yes' and said to Ben, "Yea she is even your own training is helping," he told him who nodded. Just than another speeder came up to the hut and See-Threeipo saw the speeder than he walk to the hut.

"Mistress Jessica we have new guest with us and I'm glad to be here before that," the droid said and Jessica nodded. So Jessica went outside to meet the newcomer. She saw a young girl who was at the same age as Luke.

So she show the girl in. The Princess followed the older girl inside of Obi-wan's hut when Leia saw Obi-wan she stared at Jessica and Luke.

"Obi-wan? Who is that?" she asked pointing at Jessica and Luke.

Obi-wan smiled knowing it is time to tell. "Well Leia, Jessica is your older sister. Did you sense her at night?" he asked and explained, "And Luke is your twin bother."

Leia nodded. "Yea I did though I thought she die with you," she answered. Than she was in shock about this. "So you saying that we were in hiding though Jessica was four years old at the time," Leia said and Obi-wan nodded.

Jessica and Luke smiled at Leia even wait for her to hug them. Leia looked at Jessica and Luke than at Obi-wan before deciding what to do.

The dark figure watched this and smiled at the picture. Now he understand what his former Master and his Angel did about hiding all three kids so that the Emperor couldn't find them or know they were alive.

At Obi-wan's hut, Leia started to understand what happen so she run up to Jessica and hugged her tight. Than she hugged her twin brother. "I'm so glad you two are okay," she said.

Both of them smiled at Leia and she smiled back at them.

"Jessica, Luke can I talk to the two of you alone?" Leia asked them.

Jessica nodded at Leia, the three of them went in next room.

"Obi-wan, we will be right back," Luke said and Obi-wan nodded at Luke.

In the next room, Leia looked at her sister and brother.

"I think there's someone three unknown people watching us," she said.

Jessica stared at Leia.

"What you mean Sis?" she asked.

"Well one is in a dark Jedi outfit with a black robe on thought I couldn't see his face to well. The other one has the light brown outfit with a light brown Jedi robe on like Obi-wan's one but I only saw him before coming here. Then there was a woman in a white outfit with a white hood on and I saw her with the one I only saw before finding you," Leia explained to Jessica and Luke.

* * *

Author Note: This my first AU SW Story so bare with me. Oh I forgot to tell you Padme might be in the story too. Well wait there more. It's a surprise. See ya in the next part. Please leave some Reviews thank you. Some R/R... Sou de-wa everyone. 

-Angel


	4. Part 03

**A** **S**kywalker **D**ream

**

* * *

**

_**Part 3: Old Friends and  
Family Member Returns

* * *

**_

Jessica and Luke looked surprise at this. Luke hugged Leia tight.

"It will be okay now Leia," Luke said.

While the three Skywalker sublings talked, the man in the Jedi robes on and his companion(the woman) made it to Obiwan's hut and Threeipo saw them so the driod quietly walked by Ben(Obi-wan) to get to Jessica, Leia and Luke. When he reached to them.

"Mistress Jessica. Master Luke. We have another person with a friend. The person as whitr and gray bread on and light brown robes on," Threeipo said and saw Leia, "Hello Mistress Leia nice see you again."

Leia had to smile at Threeipo Jessica stared at Threeipo before running to the front to see. Ben saw her run.

"Jessica Skywalker! No Running in the hut!" he yelled at her.

"Sorry Ben!" Jessica yelled back to him.

Leia and Luke had to laugh at their older sister. Outside the man uin the brown robe and the woman waited until Jessica show up. She was blushing. Damn! Now I know how my Father felt, she thought to herself. Than she saw the man and woman amlmost took a double take with the woman. The woman was like an older verison of her baby sister Leia but the dark figure was on top of the hut now

"Well I'm surprise to see a 24 yrs old girl get busted. Hi there who are you?" he asked while the woman nodded 'hello'.

"Well Ben isn't that mean since my Uncle has. You would be surprise with the last name," Jessica said to the man.

The man smiled at Jessica. "Try me," he said.

Jessica nodded. "Well my name is Jessica Skywalker," she said.

The man stared at her and the woman almost fainted.

"Come on let go inside before something bad happened," Jessica said leading them in.

The man and woman followed Jessica in.

Luke tell Leia to keep Ben busy I think I know who this guy and his friend is. Make sure you and Leia are in the main room. She said through the Force to her baby brother.

Inside the hut, Luke got the message and told Leia what needed done. The twins wonder what Jessica mean in her message through the Force. The twins waited for their older sister in the main room of Ben's hut. While Threeipo kept Obi-wan busy.Once Jessica and the man even the woman came in, Luke and Leia hugged Jessica tightly one more time.

"And this is Luke and Leia Skywalker, the twins and my baby sublings," Jessica explained while Leia and Luke bow at the man and his friend who was more surprised.

"Well, a deal is a deal. I'm Qui-Gon Jinn," the man said.

Jessica and the twins stared at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon chuckled at them.

* * *

Author Note: This my first AU SW Story so bare with me. Oh I forgot to tell you Padme might be in the story too. Well wait there more. It's a surprise. See ya in the next part. Please leave some Reviews thank you. Some R/R... Sou de-wa everyone. 

-Angel


End file.
